Under the Hood
by Chiba.Kun
Summary: [Slash, KennyxStan, 'cause there really aren't enough of these.] Nobody knew what lay under the secure hood of the penniless blonde boy. Behind his crystal blue eyes lies a very emotional boy.
1. Hiding

**A/N: **Ah! Finally! I've got this up! I know it's been on my profile since I joined this site, but It's taken me a while to sort things out. I don't see a lot of KennyxStan, so…

Please enjoy, and review if you're up to it!

-----

There were emotions under the hood of Kenny McCormick, even though people rarely saw them. People barely looked him in the eyes; they all thought, "Hey, he's poor, what can he possibly have to say that's worthwhile?"

They were wrong, of course.

Kenny, being almost 16, was a shy, lonely teen who came from a poor, messed up family. His father was always drunk, and his mother was a bitch. People always expected Kenny to be like them when he got older, but no way. He'd do his best every day to avoid turning out like his father.

Albeit, he hated school, got bad grades, and read porn rather than books. Yet he still managed to drive on, trying his hardest not to fail at life.

Of course, he had a little bit of a push every day.

Stanley Marsh: the kid who actually would pay attention to him, ask him things, encourage him when he was down. Stan Marsh had come to mean so much in Kenny's life, and yet seemed to be so blind, so unconcerned about Kenny's true feelings for him.

They were friends. _Just _friends.

However, Kenny wanted to be a bit more than that. Kenny wanted so badly just to sweep Stan up in a kiss, hold the strong yet slim body of one of his closest friends. He wanted to feel Stan's tongue brush against his, their lips locked together in a sweet taste of perfection…

"'Ey! Kenneh! What are you doing zoning out like that?"

Kenny rolled his eyes, of course unseen by the jiggling blob of fat people called Eric Cartman. He shook his head, blinking, trying to come out of his daze.

_I wasn't thinking about Stan, I wasn't thinking about Stan, I wasn't thinking about Stan…_

"Stupid Fag," Cartman said. Kenny shook his head again, his now long bangs falling over one eye, seemingly complimenting his facial expression: annoyed, yet coolly kept under control with a neutral expression betrayed by his uncovered eye. He said nothing.

Angered by the lack of a response, the racist annoyance waddled away down the halls of South Park High.

Kenny muttered to himself, voice muffled by his parka, thankfully. _What if Stan had come by and heard me saying such perverted, stupid things about that whale? _Kenny thought.

His vision blacked out. _Am I dying?_

"Guess who?" A voice whispered in his ear. Kenny felt his face heat up and something come over his lower body as the warm breath made contact with his ear.

"Hmm… could it be the star quarterback of South Park High?" Kenny asked, this time his voice not being suppressed by the fur in his parka hood. He'd learned over the years how to shift a bit so his mouth wasn't completely covered.

"Good guess," Stan Marsh said, defeated. He took his hands away from Kenny's eyes and stuffed them in his pockets. "What's your next class?" Stan asked casually. Of course he knew the answer, but it was a daily thing for these two.

"Chem Lab," Kenny said. "You know…"

"Right… I have that next period… Oh, shit!" He cried out suddenly. "I forgot to do my homework… can I see yours?"

Kenny blinked. _Why? It's not like I'm passing that class, you know,_ he felt like saying. In the end he just handed Stan his notes. "Go ahead," He muttered.

He wanted Stan to do well, if he couldn't. He'd felt that way for over two years now. Maybe even more than three years. Kenny had lost track. He wasn't even sure how it started… but how could he be gay? And for _Stan_? So many girls were all over him! Strange he never paid attention to any of them…

"Kenny?" Stan asked, poking his friend in the stomach. "You okay in there?"

Kenny nodded, hair falling again to cover some of his nose now.

"Okay. You kinda zoned out there. Here are your notes," he said, passing them back to Kenny.

The bell went.

"Ah, shit, late again!" Stan said. "Look, Kenny, I'll see ya later, okay?" He called over his shoulder. Kenny waved.

_Stan Marsh, you don't know how you torture me._

_-----_

**A/N: **Ah, wasn't that bad, was it? Once again, please review.


	2. Hell

Kenny guessed that it started after he died for the 784th time. (Yes, he kept track.) Stan had looked at him with sad eyes that he'd never noticed before then. Of course, Stan had always looked at him that way when Kenny came back after his death.

"Kenny, how come you keep dying?" he asked. "Why don't you just avoid things that kill you?"

Kenny shrugged. "I guess that would mean I have to stop hanging with you guys, then," he said casually, like a joke.

"No! Don't do that!" Stan cried. "You still have to hang with us!"

"I was joking," Kenny said, raising an eyebrow. Stan nodded. "I… guess I knew that… but still, you can't stop hanging with us."

"I know. I come back every time, too, remember?"

"Uh… yeah, I guess…"

Just then, Kyle called out to Stan. Stan called back, telling Kenny he'd see him tomorrow, and then running off to join his best friend.

_Why does he pay so much attention to Kyle? _Kenny wondered. _We were having a nice talk, too…_ He shook his head. _No. We talk like that all the time. There's nothing different. Why am I so hurt?_ He decided to push the thoughts out of his head for now, reasoning with himself that it was because Stan was the only one that actually _cared_ when he died.

"Oh my God! You killed Kenny!"

He'd heard it a few times before blacking out and walking to Hell's Gate, along with a quick "You bastards!" from a voice that had no trace of concern, unlike the deeper voice of Stan. It was always laced with some feeling… it seemed like, "Oh no, Kenny… you're dead! What if you don't come back this time? What'll we do?"

That's what Kenny liked to think. He had no idea if his fantasies were true or not.

Regardless, it was that day that Kenny realized he had a crush on Stan Marsh.

He knew that he'd had strange feelings before that: his face warming up, a desire to be close to Stan all the time, a strange way of giggling when Stan said something funny. _Since when do I _giggle? Kenny asked his mind. _I sound like a stupid little girl. I must really be gay._

His 784th return had solidified his suspicions: he was, in fact, gay.

-----

Class dragged on slowly, as usual. Kenny barely paid attention, his mind constantly wandering off to write stories of how pathetic he was, chasing one of his best friends who would most likely never love him back.

_When do we get to blow things up?_ He wondered. _Maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll get paired up with Craig. _

Craig was worse than Kenny in that Class. He got absolutely horrid grades, and basically went to class just to blow up everything he could. Last time Kenny was his partner, he caught on fire when Craig "accidentally" put a flammable substance on Kenny's sleeve. He'd died right there in the classroom, and the teacher had merely said, "Oh my, Kenny's dead again. Craig, take him to the counselor."

Kenny didn't mind dying, really, it gave him time to think things over. The only thing he hated about it was the pain before the death and the headaches after it. He had gotten used to Hell and didn't even consider it a bad place anymore. It was like a second home to him (albeit, his home wasn't really a place of comfort.), and he liked talking things over with the son of Satan, Damien (who, apparently, was also gay, and had a thing for Pip, the little Brit that had basically been Damien's first real friend). When he'd told Damien he liked Stan, Damien confided in Kenny that he had also liked a boy from South Park.

The two of them were becoming close, in actuality.

"Craig, your partner is Kenny."

Craig grinned deviously at the Blonde teen, who smiled back, hidden under his hood so it wouldn't be seen. Tomorrow, when they did their lab, Kenny would die.

-----

**A/N: **I can see Kenny and Damien maybe becoming friends, and you can't deny the awesomeness of DamienxPip. Plus, Craig seems the type to kill Kenny just for a joke, right? He's cool, so I just had to put him in my story.Then again, I'll have to put Tweek in it eventually… Can you see Tweek twitching so violently he spills acid on Kenny?

I'm joking, of course. But I love Tweek.

Please excuse this rant. Please review!


	3. Admittance

**A/N: **Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I'm really happy, and you're all being so nice to me. I hope this chapter pleases you and makes up for the scatterbrained mess I barely conjured up the other day.

-----

The last thing Kenny heard before balcking out was Craig's howling laughter. _Maybe getting him to spill poison down my throat wasn't the best idea, _Kenny thought just as he hit the ground.

Damien was waiting for him.

"I had a feeling you'd be coming down here today," he began, deep, mysterious voice brimming with pleasure and excitement. "You off yourself?"

"Kinda, yeah," Kenny said hurriedly, nodding. "I can't stand being at school…"

Damien nodded. "South Park is still a hellhole, then?"

Kenny found it odd Damien was using the phrase "Hellhole" when he, himself, lived in Hell. Nevertheless, Kenny nodded. "Much worse than this place, I'll tell ya that."

Damien cocked his head. "Still haven't said anything to Stan?"

Kenny shot a glare at the son of the devil, who returned it with one of his own: colder, harsher – enough to kill a small child. Thus Damien got his answer.

"Let's talk, Kenny McCormick."

_Uh-oh,_ The hooded blonde thought. _I'm in a load of shit now._

_-----_

"Did you guys hear? Craig offed Kenneh again!"

Stan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Cartman, you've only said it about seven times now…" Stan hated Cartman with almost all his soul. He wasn't sure why he bothered putting up with the fat, racist bastard. Even Kyle kept saying "Dude, we have to ditch that fatass! Let's go, Stan!"

Stan knew he couldn't… unfortunately, he seemed to be born with a condition that made him feel sympathy to those less fortunate than him; namely, people with no friends, like Eric Cartman.

"He shoved poison down his throat, I hear, and Kenneh just doubled up in _paaaaain_…"

"Shut up, Cartman!" Stan yelled. "Kenny dies enough as it is! Do we need to go over this every time?!"

Cartman shot him a sneer. "Oh, well if I'm insulting Kenneh and you have a problem with it, _Stanley_, then why don't you two fags go off in a room and have buttsex to make him feel better?"

"Dude! I'm _not _gay! And Neither is Kenny!" Stan had no idea that under his big orange hood, Kenny was, in fact, gay; and had a crush on the very person standing up for him.

-----

"Tell Stan you love him!"

The two boys were now rolling over each other on the ground, throwing punches (and other things), locked in a fight.

"No! It'll screw everything up!" Kenny insisted. He hit Damien square in the stomach, causing him to flinch and let out a blast of air. "I'm – not – telling him!"

"If you don't, I will!" Damien cried, kicking Kenny, just missing the worst possible spot for a guy to get hit. Kenny backed up in shock, falling against the burning stone ground. Damien got up and stood, towering above the now kneeling Kenny.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked. "Tell Stan, or keep killing yourself to avoid it?"

Kenny's hands clenched into fists. "You… you win," he admitted. "I'll tell Stan… but only because I can't stand having you beat me like this… and I hate the pain of dying…"

"And?"

"And… I… don't want to hurt both of us by keeping things bottled up inside me…"

"What else?"

"I… love him."

Kenny shed a tear. It rolled down his cheek and fell onto the ground, sizzling as it made contact with the scalding heat of the stones below them.

"Time for you to go home."

-----

**A/N: **That didn't quite go where I wanted it to… but I think it turned out better. Lots more dialogue in this chapter. I wonder what's going to happen to Kenny and Stan's relationship now Kenny's made up his mind?

I have an idea, myself. But I'm willing to take suggestions. Drop me a message if you have any good ideas. Looking forward to hearing from you!

-- Chiba


	4. Anxiety

Kenny decided to tell Stan at the boys' weekly "get-together-and-pretend-we're-doing-biology-homework-night" On Saturday. Not that any real studying went on at all; they just needed an excuse to get together and stay overnight at someone's house to do stupid things. This week they'd be at Stan's place because his parents would be out of town, and Shelly would be out with her girlfriends (_Whoring themselves off to whoever'll give a damn and toss a nickel at them, _Kenny thought when he'd gotten word) that night.

Kenny went to school the day he got back, a pounding headache adding to the stress of his situation. All day he was forced to listen to long, pointless lectures; and all day his mind wandered to thoughts of how he would confess his feelings to Stan. He must have gotten told off more than a dozen times the whole day, but didn't pay attention to any of his warnings. Instead, he'd think, _what if Stan doesn't return my feelings? Nothing good will come of this… Maybe I shouldn't tell him… but no… I should… I have to… It'll get this off my chest…_

Then, fleetingly, _Should I kiss him first? Will that do anything? How will I do it? Maybe I should take him up in my arms, sweep his breath away with a touch of my lips to his… will our tongues meet? I wonder; will it tickle? Will he return the kiss? Will he hold me?_

_No, _he'd think. _It may put too much pressure on him. He might try to avoid me… He might hate me! I don't want that… no, I'll just tell him. But wait, I should kiss him first; otherwise he won't take me seriously… but how do I do it?_

Needless to say, this thought process went on the entire day, repeating itself a million times before Kenny realized he had no idea what to do.

-----

Saturday rolled around faster than Kenny hoped. He still hadn't a clue what to say, and now he was actually sitting in Stan's bedroom, leaning against the wall next to the object of his affection, whom, strangely, didn't have much to say that night. He seemed to be contemplating something.

"Something wrong with you?" Kenny asked when Cartman had wobbled out of the bedroom in order to pursue a certain smart-ass Jewish boy and beat him to a pulp. Stan merely shook his head in response. "I'm thinking about something Cartman said…"

"That idiot doesn't deserve a second thought – no, he doesn't even deserve a first thought," Kenny said, mumbling through his hood. To anyone else, it would have sounded like total gibberish, but Stan knew better. He liked to think the two of them had a special understanding, but Kenny never thought about it once.

"That's true," Stan said. "Just… I think he might be right…"

"What did he say?"

Stan shifted uncomfortably. "Uh… it's… it's nothing. Never mind."

Kenny raised an eyebrow. He didn't believe Stan for a second. Stan let out a sigh, closing his eyes. "Tell me," Kenny said. "I want to help you…"

"No," Stan said, eyes remaining closed. "It's not important. You don't really need to know."

Kenny blinked. "Yes, I do," he said firmly, moving a gloved hand to Stan's face and placing it on his cheek. "Tell me." He turned Stan's head to face him, looking directly into the crystalline beauties that were Stan's eyes. Stan gazed into Kenny's eyes, too, lips parted slightly and his expression betraying shock at the sudden contact. "I… I don't… it's just…"

Suddenly, Cartman burst into the room (_How can he do that? He barely fits through the door!_ Kenny thought, over-exaggerating a bit more than slightly) with a bottle in his hand.

_Pills?_

"Ahahaha!" He laughed. _Uh-oh._ Kenny knew something bad was about to come. "Look, Kaaaahl, I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna walk over hmeeyah -" Kenny rolled his eyes. "That's _here_," he said to nobody.

"And take these sleeping pills…"

"Don't do it Cartman!" Kyle cried out urgently. "Stop! I'm warning you!"

"Dude! What's he doing?!" Stan asked, standing up and getting out of Kenny's comforting grasp. Kenny also stood up, a little fearful. Why did he have sleeping pills?!

"And shove 'em down Kenneh's throat! Wonder how many it'll take 'fore he dies!" he said, grabbing Kenny by the hood and forcing his mouth open.

One pill.

"Cut it out!" Stan and Kyle yelled in unison, both springing onto the fat lump. Stan managed to beat the bottle out of Cartman's hand while Kyle blinded him. "Ey! Get offa me you bastards!" he yelled. "Respect mah Authoritah!!"

Stan jumped off, grabbing the pills and throwing them unceremoniously out the window.

Kenny, still standing, had begun to sway slightly. He was losing focus, and trying his hardest to balance. Drowsily, he forced his eyes open only to see Stan rushing towards him, and Kyle and Cartman stumbling out the door, still beating each other. _Do those two ever quit?_ He asked himself before falling into Stan's arms and having a much unwanted sleep force its way into his consciousness.

-----

**A/N: **Ah, finally! The next chapter has actually been planned out before the first one was. I'm looking forward to writing it. It might even be up tonight as well. This chapter was a bit more angsty, wasn't it? I hope you like it!

Keep the reviews coming!

-- Chiba


	5. Realization

**A/N:** Wow, that chapter was considerably different, don't you think? Really like this one. I've had it planned out forever. It's all about Stan in this one, really.

Oh! Special thanks to PP. Bunny and TheLadyinwhite17; you two are great. Please keep sending me your lovely reviews! 3

-----

Stan sat there, horrified at seeing Kenny forcibly rendered to sleep. "Oh my God…" he whispered. By now Cartman had been kicked out of Stan's house for fear he'd do something worse and try to poison Kenny, who had, by now, started to assume a peaceful expression, mouth open slightly, breathing slowed to a calm rate, and his eyes gently remaining shut.

"Dude, I'm sorry," Kyle apologized. "I couldn't stop him before he came in here,"

"It's okay," Stan said. "He only got one pill down, remember? Kenny's just asleep."

"Yeah," Kyle said, finding it odd that Stan was still holding Kenny. He decided to ignore it for now. Stan sighed. "What if he had killed Kenny?"

"He'd come back."

_How could you say that?!_ Stan screamed in his mind. _Of course he'd come back; but still, we couldn't let Cartman kill him! It's wrong!_

Stan hated it when Kenny died. He'd always get in a strange mood, worrying and wondering and fearing for his own life, and the lives of his friends. He remembered the tense feeling all to well – in fact, he was feeling it now.

He, too, noticed that he was still gripping Kenny as if their lives depended on it, but he didn't want to let go. He felt that letting go would somehow sever the connection between them, the connection they had to their own lives. Foolish reasoning, but hey, most people would be gripped with fear at watching their friend almost be murdered.

Stan shook his head. _I don't want to let go,_ he thought. _If I let go, I'll die. Kenny will die. I want to feel his breaths on my hand, his warmth in my arms… I can't let go, I just can't!_

Kenny shifted, moaning slightly in his now-relaxed sleep. He slipped out of Stan's arms and curled up on his lap, moving one hand close to his mouth and nibbling his thumb like an innocent little child. Stan laid one hand on Kenny's side, grinning to himself. _He's really cute when he sleeps…_

Then a sudden sensation came over him, one quite unlike any he'd felt before. The sensation started at his face, a warm, fuzzy feeling; then it spread downwards, tickling his shoulders and his chest. It kept going, down and down, spreading throughout his entire body.

_What the Hell?_

Kenny moved again, sighing, finger still in his mouth. His head was now gently being rubbed between Stan's stomach and crotch.

"Haha, looks kinda like Kenny doesn't know what he's doing!" Kyle said, giggling.

"O-of course he doesn't, Kyle!" Stan yelled, face heating up again rapidly. A blush was now apparent and could not be hidden.

"Hahahaha!" Kyle laughed. "You're a living pillow, Stan! Look how comfy he is!" He pointed, fits of laughter now causing him to be rolling on the ground.

"Shut up, dude!" Stan said. "You're gonna wake him up!"

"Not if he's that comfortable!" Kyle barely managed to make out.

Stan felt a new sensation come over him. Something in his lower region twitched. His pants felt a bit too tight around his groin. Now even more flushed, he gently put Kenny down, and, too panicked about his current feeling, ran into the washroom without a second thought.

Stan was in love with Kenny. And Kenny never knew what he did to Stan.

-----

**A/N:** Little shorter this time, but I love the result. I'm still looking for chapter suggestions, though I have a basic outline of what's going to happen soon. Please send me your ideas! Less than Three you all!

--Chiba


	6. Setup

On Monday, Stan decided to go see Wendy. Around school, she and Bebe were known as 'the matchmakers,' setting people up as soon as they were asked. Stan didn't know why he went to Wendy after she broke his heart so many times, but he knew he didn't trust Bebe enough to go to her.

Sometimes Stan wondered if the two girls were together.

Nevertheless, Stan went to talk to her.

"Hey, Wendy?" He asked. "Can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure, Stan! What is it? Do you need me to do something? Help with your homework? Set someone up? What is it?" She asked. Stan blinked. _Does she really talk this much?_

"Uh… yeah. I want you to help me set someone up."

"Who?"

"Well, tell Kenny to meet someone who really likes him at Stark's Pond after school," he said. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

Wendy nodded. "Okay. And who do I tell to meet him there?"

Stan shook his head teasingly. "I'll do that. Don't worry. If Kenny says no, press him and beg him and plead him to come. Oh! And don't tell him I put you up to this, okay? He'll think I think he's a lonely loser."

"Isn't he, though?" Wendy asked. "Well, either way, he won't be for long! I'll go tell him now. See ya, Stan!" With that, she ran off giddily.

Stan was going to go on a date with Kenny.

-----

Kenny angrily shoved his books in his locker. After their little fiasco on Saturday, Stan had been avoiding Kenny. "Dammit. Damn, damn, damn!" He muttered. Even in the hallways, Kenny would try to talk to Stan, who would just turn away and leave.

_Why? He's never done this before!_

As he was about to leave, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. _Too small to be Stan's…_ he thought, wondering why he'd been so hopeful as to think Stan was going to talk to him now.

"Hey, Kenny!" Wendy cooed. _Great,_ the blonde thought. _I'm going to get a mouthful of shit now._

"Hello Wendy," he murmured through his hood. Wendy didn't care what he'd said, and just dove straight into the reason she was there. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Someone wants to go out with you!"

Kenny shifted his hood. "I'm _not_ interested, Wendy," he said coldly. "I don't want to go out on a date."

Wendy sighed. "They said I had to press you until you said yes," he said. "Look, what do you want? I'll give you something. Just go out with them! They're apparently _really_ into you! They practically _begged _me to set you up with them!" She was starting to throw her own details into there. Stan hadn't really said much except "don't take no for an answer." She decided to try again at Kenny's skeptical glance. "Come _oooon!_" she whined. "Please do it!"

"I told you I'm not interested," Kenny snapped. In the back of his mind was doubt, though. _I'll never get Stan… maybe I should get over him. I guess this'll help… right?_

"Please Kenny!"

"Fine," he said. "Only 'cause I can't stand your begging."

"Great! They'll be at Stark's Pond right after school. Good Luck!" She said, running off again.

_Crap_, Kenny thought. _What did I just do?_

_-----_

**A/N: **Heehee! This chapter was short again, but I think it's easy to predict what'll come next. Keep reading!

--Chiba


	7. Confession

**A/N:** Here we go, the big moment. I hope this turns out the way I want it to.

Also, please keep reviewing!

------

Kenny knelt down at the bank of Starks pond, watching a couple ducks make their way across the shore. _This is stupid_, he thought. _Why did I agree to this?_

Truth was, he felt sorry for himself. So sorry and so lonely that he felt he needed to fill a hole in his life that was meant for Stan, but because he'd never get the one he wanted, had to find a substitute.

_Having a girlfriend won't be so bad_, he thought. _In fact, I might seem more normal that way. Nobody'll ever know I like guys. That I like Stan._ But no matter what Kenny told himself, he couldn't force the idea of going out with Stan out of his mind.

Speak of the Devil.

Stan Marsh came walking up, looking around. His eyes fell on Kenny quickly; his orange hood made him stand out only slightly.

"Hey, Kenny!" he called. The blonde turned around, thankful that his hood was hiding his blush. "St-Stan!" he yelped. "What are you doing here?"

"Meeting my date," he said. "What are you doing here?"

Kenny blinked. "Uh… I'm… meeting my date, too…"

Stan let out a sigh. _He sounds oddly relieved…_ Kenny thought. He raised a brow (not that it could be seen under his long bangs" skeptically.

"What a relief!" Stan said. "I'm glad I'm not the only one that was set up to come here."

With that, Kenny's heart sank. _I guess… he got told about a girl by Wendy, too…_

Stan giggled. He sounded like a teenage girl that just hear her crush liked her. He walked up closer to Kenny and put one hand by his neck. He wore an adorably goofy grin, and his cheeks were painted just the slightest shade of pink, like a newly bloomed carnation.

_When did I get so poetic?_ Kenny wondered.

"You know what?" Stan asked suddenly, expression remaining the same. Before Kenny had time to answer, Stan had slipped Kenny's hood downward to reveal rosy lips, slightly open in shock. Wasting no time, he dove in and pressed his lips on the rose perfections he'd revealed. His eyes closed instinctively, and he played with both their lips gently.

Kenny's eyes were wide with shock. _Holy shit! This can't be real! Stan isn't kissing me; I'm dreaming! Yeah, that's it, I'm dreaming. Dreaming, dreaming, dreaming…_

Nonetheless, Kenny closed his eyes too, and reveled in the sweet perfection his secret crush had started. He wrapped his arms around Stan, who by now had done the same. They parted, half-open eyes gazing into each others' delicately. Remembering Stan's question before the kiss, Kenny asked, "What?"

"I'm glad you're here. I'm your date. I told Wendy to set us up."

"You… you did?"

"Yeah… I love you, Kenny."

"I'm glad… I love you too, Stan."

Stan's eyes widened. "For… for real?"

Kenny nodded, goofy grin now plastered on his face. "Yeah. It may sound weird or creepy, but I've liked you for almost three years now."

"W… wow," Stan said. "I never thought you'd be… that you'd like me like that… I thought you'd get scared, or hate me, or…"

"Shh…" Kenny soothed, placing a finger on Stan's lips. "It's okay. I know what you mean. That's why I never told you." Before Stan could reply, Kenny kissed him again, this time opening his mouth and using his tongue to explore Stan's oral region. He came away slowly, taking his time, and whispered, "We should do this again sometime."

"For sure."

-----

**A/N: **Ah, yay! It turned out perfectly! And I updated twice in one night. Not bad, eh? I'm sorry if I went a little bit OOC there. Forgive me and review please? greedy

--Chiba


	8. Ducks

Stan had agreed to meet Kenny at Stark's pond again today after school.

Kenny had no idea what had happened, but whatever it was, he knew it must be a good thing. _Stan told me that he likes me? _He still didn't believe it. _This is crazy. And Now we're going out?_

Wendy had been by earlier to ask Kenny how his date had gone yesterday. "It was great," he replied. "Short but sweet, that kind of thing. Thanks for setting us up, I guess."

"So who was it?" She asked. Kenny had been taken aback by this. Wendy didn't even know it was Stan? _I guess it makes sense…_ he thought. _We both agreed we wanted to keep this quiet for a while._

Kenny didn't tell her.

But now he understood why Stan didn't want to tell. If Wendy knew, she'd tell Bebe, who would tell everyone else, and everyone else included Cartman, who, of course, would never let them live it down. They'd be called 'fags' forever. Kenny wasn't ready to accept that title just yet, but whenever he and Stan felt comfortable enough to come out and tell everyone, they would.

And they'd be proud.

-----

"Ey, Kenneh, Wanna come with me to Stark's Pond today? I'm gonna blow up some ducks," Cartman said at their lunch break. Kenny was looking all over for Stan.

"Sorry," he said. "I'm busy…"

"With what?" the fat blob asked. "What's more important than watching your friend blow up some ducks, hmm?"

"He has a date," a familiar voice said. Stan ran up and put his hand on Kenny's shoulders. "He told me this morning. Isn't that right, Kenny?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "I have a date after school. So I can't come." Once again his hood served a purpose; his blush was hidden. _Thank you Stan. Thank you thank you thank you. I love you._

"Okay, okay," Eric said. "What 'bout you, Stan?"

"Sorry, I have a date too."

Cartman raised a brow. "You finally stopped ignoring some of those girls, eh? Gave one of 'em a chance?"

"You could say that," Stan said, flashing a nervous and apologetic glance at Kenny. Kenny nodded, meaning "it's okay."

"Fahn, I'll just go ask Jewboy." With that, Cartman waddled off to their table. "Should we save Kyle, too?" Stan asked.

"I think so. I doubt he'd wanna watch that racist pig blow up a duck."

"Right." Stan raced over to the table Kyle was at; the quarterback easily overcame the bigger and slower teen. "Hey, Kyle…" he said. Kenny slid himself next to Stan just moments after the former arrived.

"Hey Stan, Hey Kenny," Kyle greeted, smiling. "What's up?"

"We're giving you a warning. Cartman's going to ask you to go blow up ducks with him."

"Aw, sick, dude!" Kyle exclaimed. "No way am I going!"

It was then that Cartman sat down. "Helloooo, Kahl…"

"Forget it, fatass. I'm not going to go watch you blow up ducks."

Eric frowned. "Fahn, Fahn…" he said, giving up. "I'll just go alone."

-----

Kyle and Cartman left the table pretty quickly; Cartman inhaled both their food, causing Kyle to storm off in anger and disgust. That left the two boys, now going out. "Hey, Stan," Kenny started. "Weren't we going to Stark's pond?"

"Oh, shit!" Stan cried, face brimming with shock. "I totally forgot! I thought we were going somewhere else!"

"Maybe we should," Kenny said. "Don't wanna have Cartman see us, do we?"

"Yeah, I know…" Stan muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose in that adorable way he always did. "But what do we do…?"

Kenny shrugged, thinking.

"My dad's working today, and I think my Mom is visiting her sister somewhere," Stan said. "We could go to my place."

"Shelly?"

"What about Shelly? She'll be whoring herself off to some guys as soon as school lets out… if she's not already doing that, I mean."

_Poor girl_, Kenny thought. "Your house sounds great."

"Cool! That way nobody'll see us making out."

"What?!"

"Nothing."

-----

**A/N: **Stan's so cute. I just love him. Not much to this chapter, it's more like a gateway into the next one. A transition, I guess. Not too sure.


	9. Notes

**A/N: **Sometimes it takes a friend lending you the South Park movie and watching the scene where Kenny talks without his hood a hundred times to inspire you to write another chapter. That and the fact that it helped me realize Kenny is like the most adorable Kid EVER. Next to Tweek and Stan.

I'm so sorry this took me so long to upload! I know I've been updating every day (pretty much) since I started this story, but servers brought up an error when I tried to upload this. I apologize!

-----

Kenny and Stan had their last period, English, together. Amazingly, this was one of the classes Kenny was actually passing. Not exactly doing A-quality work, but he was still passing. Luckily, their only friend in this class was Tweek, who didn't really count as a friend. _Besides, if he saw anything, he'd probably assume that the gnomes were at work in our minds and be too racked with fear to say anything. He'd be scared the gnomes'd silence him or something._ Kenny's train of thought didn't exactly make much sense, but, taking into consideration the fact that it was Tweek he was referring to, it probably wasn't too far from the truth.

The two had been passing notes while their teacher read a long passage from one of Shakespeare's plays.

_So do you have anything planned for when we get to your place?_

_Sorry Ken not yet_

_Haha thats just like you_

_Well we could always avoid Cartman and Kyle rite?_

Kenny sniggered at the last line of their current note (the last few having been full and ripped up before the teacher could read their horrendous chicken scratch and terrible grammar). He quickly scribbled the next message to Stan.

_Sounds good. _

He tossed the note back to his boyfriend and awaited the reply. Stan, being the cautious little kid he was, took a long time to write his message back. Kenny hoped it was a bit longer. Ten minutes later he was awoken from a kind of half-sleep by a small impact to his head.

_It'd be crap if they came in and found us sucking face wouldn't it? Cartman would never let us hear the end of it. I bet Kyle would get pretty freaked out too. It wouldn't be our fault, it'd be theres for walking in on us. Hey! Don't fall asleep on me!_

Kenny laughed through his hood. He wondered how the teacher could be so oblivious. Normally, if he even thought there was a grammar mistake anywhere, he'd jump up and tell the kids to correct it. Maybe Shakespeare was too distracting for him. Kenny reread the first sentence. _Suck face?_ He thought. _Is he kidding or is he serious?_

He decided to write a message back, asking about it.

_You wanna suck my face?_

Almost instantly after the note was sent:

_You wanna suck mine?_

"Mr. Marsh! Mr. McCormick! _Pay attention!_" The Teacher scolded, so suddenly and loudly it made Tweek jump out of his seat and fall to the floor. "ACK!!" He screamed, whimpering in a little ball on the ground.

_You'd think by now he'd start taking medication for his problem, _Kenny thought. Then, mind wandering off (as he put up the façade of paying attention), he began to wonder if he really did want to make out with Stan…

Or if Stan wanted to make out with him.

_I guess I'll have to wait until our 'date,' _He thought somberly to himself. _Ten more minutes till school's over._

-----

**A/N: **I know it's short. I had writer's block and just barely came out with this. Nevertheless I think it turned out cute. Those little grammar errors in the note were meant to be there. Neither of them are doing perfectly in that class, obviously. Thanks to TheLadyinWhite17 for giving me an idea. : D


	10. Sugar

**A/N:** has been giving me some troubles lately, so I haven't been able to post new stories or chapters at some times, and It's not e-mailing me saying I've gotten reviews or that my fics have been updated. Please be patient with me; I'm doing the best I can right now. Also, sorry again for taking so long to update. I just need to listen to an hour or so of Nightmare to become inspired to write a decent chapter. This one's longer! We're getting closer to the end, too! Enjoy.

-----

Torturingly slow minutes passed as the class came to an end and Kenny and Stan made their way to the latter's house. Millions of thoughts flitted through Kenny's mind; thoughts of what would happen at Stan's house, thoughts of other people, thoughts of how his friends would take it, thoughts of how his parents would feel…

_Ugh. My parents._ Kenny closed his eyes, picturing his drunken father throwing a beer bottle at the wall Kenny would surely be pushed back against. Then his mom would come in and bitch out, "What the fuck are you two doing in here?" In her annoyingly obnoxious accent. His dad would slur that Kenny has a boyfriend and is gay, his mom would bitch some more, and Kenny would slink away, or somehow find another beer bottle halfway into his skull and die. More often than not that actually did happen, and his parents didn't even care. He used to wonder if his existence was meaningless and if he should just run away, leaving his parents with one less burden. They would have more money, not having to send him to school and buy him clothes and more food…

Stan unlocked the door and the two boys stepped in. Stan called out: "Mom! I'm home! Kenny's here too…" but he fell silent. "That's weird… the TV isn't on…" He took his shoes off and looked around the house. "Ah! Mom left a note…" he said, picking it up off the kitchen table and scanning it. "Oh, so they're out with Shelley… wonder why." As if he really cared. "Hey!" he began, poking Kenny. "Let's steal the cookies from the jar!"

"Your mom still puts cookies in the jar and forbids you to eat them?" Kenny asked, amazed. "Doesn't she know you're older now?"

Stan laughed. "Yeah, I made her keep doing that. It's just too much fun taking them when she's not looking."

"You and your sweet tooth," Kenny muttered. He remembered a year ago he'd caught Stan lugging a bag up to his room. When Kenny had taken the bag to see what Stan was hiding, Kenny was surprised to find it filled with sweets. Chocolates, candies, cookies, cakes… even a few sugar packets. "You're going to get diabetes," Kenny said. Stan had merely laughed it off then. "So what?" he countered. "You die almost every day… maybe I'll come back, too!"

_How adorable._

Stan grabbed two cookies out of the jar, one for each of them. "Here you go, baby," Stan said, handing the cookie to Kenny. "Thanks," he said, blushing when Stan called him "Baby."

"Come on!" Stan said. "Let's go watch some TV or something." The two of them ran into the other room, both diving simultaneously for the couch. Stan landed on his back, Kenny on top of him. "This is awkward…" Kenny said, blushing even more, imagining what would happen if someone saw them. Stan merely smiled his goofy smile and gave Kenny a quick peck on the lips. "If you don't like it, get off me!"

"No way, you get off the couch first!" Kenny said. Stan shoved him off quickly, sitting up as he did so. "If you say so," he said, hopping off the sofa now and landing on the floor. He sat there and tugged on Kenny's arm. "Wanna come with me?"

"No. I'm staying on this nice soft couch you so kindly forfeited to me." Not satisfied with this answer, Stan pulled Kenny off the couch and next to him, locking their lips passionately. Kenny kissed him back with equal force, moving his lips charismatically. When they stopped, Stan was panting for breath. "Kenny… you kiss really well," he said. Kenny smiled. "I guess so. Who'd a thunk it? A poor kid like me can kiss like _that_!"

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that!" Stan laughed, punching Kenny in the arm playfully.

"I know. You're not so bad yourself, Stan."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." Kenny smiled, pulling his hood down a bit. His hair just barely came over his eyebrows, so he brushed it aside before it went any further. "Come on. Wanna try again?" Before Stan had time to answer, Kenny kissed him passionately once more, probing Stan's mouth with his tongue. Stan, not to be outdone, forced Kenny's tongue out of his mouth and used his own to return Kenny's favour. Taking a quick breath, Kenny whispered, "You taste like sugar, Stan."

The two progressed to continue making for another half an hour, oblivious to the world around them.

They never heard the knock at the door.

Tiring of their make-out session, the two returned to the couch, breathless and exhausted, to watch TV. Stan, though he was the heavier of the two, sat on Kenny's lap. Kenny rested his head on Stan's shoulder, being almost too tall to do so (Needless to say, Kenny was taller.); hands somehow snaked under Stan's shirt and patting his soft tummy. _This relationship is coming along fast…_he thought. _I like it._

Just then the phone rang, but Stan was too lazy to pick it up. He let it ring, until the answering machine came on. "Hello, you've reached the Marsh residence. We're not in right now; please leave a message." Stan giggled at his dad saying something so formal. It seemed so out of character. The tone went and a familiar voice came on the line. "Hey, Stan," it began. "It's Kyle… I need to talk to you about something. Call me back as soon as you can, okay?" The sound of someone hanging up.

"Kyle? Wonder what he wants," Stan said, shrugging it off and going back to watch Terrance and Phillip with Kenny.


	11. Phone

Stan was a little bit worried about the phone call Kyle had made to him. _What could Kyle possibly want?_ He wondered. _It has to be a coincidence he called while Kenny was over… yeah. It is._ _Still, I'd better call him…_ so he picked the phone up off the desk in his room at about 8:00 PM (Kenny had gone by now) and dialed the number of his super best friend. "Hello?" Kyle asked as he picked up. "Hey," Stan greeted. "You called me earlier?"

"Oh… um, yeah, I did…" Kyle said, suddenly adopting a shy tone. Stan was sure he was fumbling on the other end of the line. "How come?" He asked. _Why won't he just come out and say what's bugging him?_

"Well, uh… After school… t-today… I kinda… um… came to your place… but you didn't answer when I knocked…"

Stan could feel his face drain of colour. _What?! Kyle came by? Did he see us?!_ Instantly Stan felt his stomach churning. The room began to spin. "Oh God… Oh…" He muttered. Kyle didn't hear him on the other line, apparently. Stan sat down on his bed to steady himself. _Damn. _The room continued to spin - slowly, but still spinning.

"S-Stan? You okay there?" Kyle asked. Stan lay down now. It helped settle his oncoming migraine. "Y-Yeah," he said. "I just… uh, had an asthma attack."

"I didn't hear you panting…"

"Uh… 'Cause … 'cause I dropped the phone! On my bed…" Stan lied. He knew it must sound so fake… and of course Kyle, being the smart bastard he was, had to catch him in his lie. "C'mon Stan… I know that's not true. Now what really happened?"

"The room started spinning and I feel sick." Stan said. "Could you call me back later?"

"No, this won't take too long," Kyle reasoned. Stan scoffed. "My ass it won't. You called me for a reason; you're stuttering, and I know something's up." Stan smiled proudly, thinking he knew why Kyle had called. It had to be about Kenny.

"Well…" Kyle started. _Here it comes._ "I kinda thought it was weird you didn't call me back right away… I mean, you were home, weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't," Stan said to see if Kyle really did know.

"Then how come I caught you and Kenny sucking each other?" he asked. "When you didn't answer the door, I waited and heard something inside… so I went and looked in the window."

"…" Stan froze. The room was spinning again. _Did Kyle see the whole thing? Did he phone while he was at the window?_ Regardless, he remained silent, having the feeling Kyle wasn't finished speaking yet. "What exactly were you two doing? Did you join drama or something when I wasn't looking and were secretly practicing a skit?" Now, having to answer, Stan simply said, "… I'm gay."

"No shit dude. Now explain."

"I just did, Kyle… I'm gay. Gay as in turned on by men. Gay as in going out with Kenny."

"You… Kenny… Gay… Together… I … I can't… You…" Kyle's words came out as a formless jumble. Not even the smartest scholar in the world could have understood. Stan, however, thought otherwise. "Look, Kyle, if you can't just accept that Kenny and I are gay and going out," he began, "Then just say so. I don't care. I just didn't think you'd be such a homophobic pussy about it." He hung up the phone right after that last sentence. _Wow. That was really gay_, he thought. Absent-mindedly, he picked the previously thrown across the room phone and dialed the number of his boyfriend. "Hmm-mm?" a muffled voice said. _Jesus Christ, Kenny even wears that at home when he's alone?_ He decided it didn't matter. "Hey Kenny, it's me," he said. He guessed Kenny didn't have caller ID, him being poor and such. Poor kid didn't even have a mobile phone yet. Instantly I heard a shuffle by the phone and knew Kenny slipped his hood either down, or, hopefully, off his head. "Hey Stan!" He said. "What is it?"

"Kyle… he, uh… kinda saw us… today. Making out."

"Kyle… he what?" Kenny asked, dismay etching his voice. "No… no way, dude…"

"Yeah. He saw us, and I bet Cartman'll find out somehow."

Stan hung up, flinging himself onto his bed and screaming into his pillow.

-----

**A/N:** Well, in comparison to my last chapter this one was rather short, but I like it. It's a bit angsty I think… but not too much. There are a few hints in this chapter. Thanks to TheLadyinWhite17 and PP. Bunny for giving me lots of nice reviews!


	12. Night

**A/N:** This chapter should prolly be rated as _**M**_. If you're uncomfortable reading scenes that even remotely have sexual indications, you should turn back now. You've been warned.

-----

It was the weekend again, and instead of having all four boys over at Stan's place to study, it was just him and Kenny. Kyle hadn't spoken to them for a while (_Prolly Still upset we didn't tell him sooner_, Stan thought) and they hated Cartman, so why bother inviting him? Especially after the way he tried to kill Kenny himself last week.

Thinking back, Stan had to thank Cartman for that; If it wasn't for him, Stan wouldn't have told Kenny he likes him then and there – he'd still be in denial.

So, anyway, it was just the two boyfriends now. Stan reminisced as he lay awake in bed at 1:42 AM, Kenny on the floor across from him. _Does Kenny honestly sleep in that parka?_ Closing his eyes, Stan began to fall into a kind of sleep…

Kenny blinked as he woke, uncurling from his position. He saw the floor of Stan's room and wondered what he was doing there. _Ah yes…_he thought. _It's our 'study' night…_Looking up at Stan's bed, he saw the boy shift. "Stan? You awake?" he whispered. "Mmmmn…. Kenny… I'm cold…" came the quiet response. Kenny grinned. "Want me to warm you up, babe…?" A small mumble came from his love's bed, and Kenny took it as a 'yes.' He walked over to the bed and slid in beside Stan, under the covers. Stan immediately curled up, shifting to get as close to Kenny as he possibly could. "Mmmm… That's…. better…" he said, feeling under Kenny's parka. Kenny groaned lightly, face and body heating up instantly. "Stan… stop it…" but the truth was that Kenny didn't want this to stop – no, he wanted it to continue. "Aww, come on, Ken…" Stan said quietly, laughing. "No fair…"but he did as his boyfriend asked and receded; now simply playing with Kenny's bangs. Feeling slightly overwhelmed, Kenny rolled over to pin Stan down by the shoulders, attacking his lips fiercely. He probed Stan's mouth with his tongue, and torturingly came away to kiss his way down Stan's neck. Slowly he reached the shoulders, bringing the neckline of the baggy shirt down, clenching with all his might, and paused to release hot breaths on his boyfriend's neck. "Oh… Kennyyyyyy…" Stan moaned. "You…"

Kenny nodded, now using his tongue to trace his way back up to his love's lips, lingering there and kissing him again. He repeated this movement twice more, until he became tired and Stan's moans were deafening. _How can his parents and Shelley not hear this?_ He wondered. Perhaps they were sound asleep. "Are you… done?" Stan panted, eyes still remaining shut tightly.

"Do you want me to be done?"

"N-no… I want… more… more…"

"Okay."

Kenny now took Stan's shirt off completely, running his hand down to feel the abs his boyfriend had. "Mmm, so muscular," Kenny said. "So sexy… And it's all mine." He made quick work, kissing Stan in almost every spot his upper body had available for kissing, licking Stan's nipples (Stan had jumped at first, but had again calmed down and allowed the thinner boy to continue) and eventually tugging down on the Boxers Stan was wearing. "K-Kenny!" Stan exclaimed; anticipation, excitement and anxiety lacing his voice. "You're… you're going to…"

"Yeah," Kenny whispered, slipping his head under the covers and grasping the part of Stan's body he had been lusting for the whole night. "Yeah…" And just as he opened his mouth…

Kenny sat up straight, finding Stan sound asleep in his bed across from him. _A… a dream?_ He asked himself. _Was I really dreaming all that…?_ It seemed impossible, but sure enough, Kenny found his pants had been wet slightly. _Good thing I woke up before…that… or it would have been a disaster._ Secretly he wanted to know what would really have happened. Stan's moans were still ringing in his ears, torturing him as he stood up and walked over to the bed. He slipped himself in once more (For real this time) and cuddled up to Stan, who didn't stir. Kenny smirked and pinched Stan's thigh. "Hey," he whispered. "You awake?"

Stan moaned, much unlike the wild cries he'd sounded in Kenny's dream. "Nnn… Yeah, _now_ I am, thanks to you. What is it?"

"I'm cold," Kenny said simply. "And I'm lonely." Stan laughed at this, linking hands with his boyfriend's. "It's okay, I'll keep you warm. Night, baby." He said, giving Kenny a quick goodnight kiss on the nose and closing his eyes to sleep again. Kenny grinned, also feeling slumber creep up on him. His last thoughts were: _Why am I so perverted? This is good enough for me._

_-----_

**A/N: **Different enough for you? Please review!

Also, please note that this is probably the first time I've written something of this sort. Excuse the suckiness.


	13. Discovery

**A/N: **Finally came up with a plan for this chapter. We're almost at the end. And, depending on how many reviews I get, I'm thinking of making another fanfic to kind of connect with this one… almost like a sequel, but not quite. I've got thousands of ideas buzzing in my head… too bad none of them are in regards to this story. :(

------

Stan found himself being stared at almost every minute of the school day. He would turn around, trying to catch someone looking, and nobody would be. A few times he thought that some of the people looked away, but he couldn't be sure. At lunch he went to find Kenny. "Hey," he greeted, sitting at their usual table. "Ever feel like someone's been watching you?"

"All day," Kenny replied, taking a sip of his cola. "I've felt worse, though," he said, recalling the aches he'd felt on the weekend. "No big deal, this obvious epidemic will pass."

"Epidemic?"

"Everyone around us has an STD. C'mon, Stan! You know what that is, right?" Kenny asked, poking his boyfriend. "It means that some guy stuck his dick up a woman and gave her a disease! He polluted her."

"_Kenny_!" Stan cried. "Shut up!" At this, a familiar blob sat down, tipping the table over to his side. "Ack!" Kenny yelled. "It's going to eat us!"

"Yeah right, fags. So how are the lovers doing today?" Cartman asked. Kenny froze up, but Stan saw trough his façade. "Shut up, fatass," he said. "We're not lovers."

"On the contrary my gay friend," Cartman said. "That isn't at all what the people in school think!" This piqued Kenny's interest. "Oh? And what are these 'people' saying?"

"They're saying that you guys were rolling on the ground, stark-naked, making out and having buttsex with each other!" Cartman yelled, bursting out laughing. At that people began to whisper frantically. Stan punched Cartman. "EY!" He said. "Respect Mah Authoritah!"

"Suck my balls!"

"Sure, fag, you'd _love _that!"

"Fuck you!" Stan called, flipping the bird at his so-called friend as he left the hall. "_Kyle_!" He cried out. "Kyle, where the Hell are you?" Kenny blinked. He'd never seen Stan so upset. _Do I intervene?_ He thought to himself. Deciding to, he pulled Stan into the washroom, kissing him gently. "Come on," he said, trying to reason with his boyfriend. "It's okay, Don't let fatass get to you …"

"It's… not Cartman…" Stan said. "I think Kyle told…" Kenny took a step back. "Wh… WHAT?" He exclaimed. "Why…? He's your best friend…"

"I think that's why," Stan said. "'cause I didn't tell him right away." He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing more deeply than Kenny thought humanly possible. "Look," he said. "I… I don't want this to get out of hand. Can we lay low… for a bit longer?" Kenny nodded, smiling. "Sure," he said. "Whatever you want, Stan."

"Thanks, Kenny," Stan said, giving his love a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too…" Kenny replied, a bit sadly. Stan sighed. "Uhm… I'm sorry," he said, looking deeply into Kenny's eyes. "If you want, we could…" but he didn't even have to ask, because Kenny was already giving him a huge bear hug. "Awesome!" He said. "Right now?"

"If … if you don't break my back!" Stan cried. "Ugh!"

"Oh… oh, right," Kenny laughed. "Sure." He then kissed Stan, pulling him back with him into a stall. He let his tongue linger for a moment, but broke off for a while to lock the cubicle they were in. Stan blushed. Kenny, taking the lead, pulled Stan's shirt over his head, running his fingers up and down Stan's sides, along his back and rubbing it. "Hmm, nice," he remarked. Stan panted a bit, moaning gently. "Nnngh… Kenny, is this really a good place to do this?" he asked. Kenny shrugged. "Prob'ly not," he answered. "If you want we can leave it there and continue later…?"

"Sure… Th-that'd be fine."

Kenny nodded, unlocking the stall and exiting. "Looking forward to it, baby," he said. Stan giggled as he pulled his shirt back over his head.

"Wh… whoa… You g-guys are homosexual?"

Kenny froze in his steps. He didn't dare to look at the face of the person who just spoke. Stan braved it however. "Butters…"

Kenny nodded. "I guess you know now, huh?"

"Yeah, but I knew for a while," Butters said. Kenny blinked, amazed at this small boy's deductive skills. "H-How?"

"Well it's easy! The way you look at Stan… it's the same way that Bradley used to look at me!" Butters gave a false smile at that. "Like… like he couldn't live without your love, or something really really close to that, I think." Stan closed his eyes. "Butters, I'm so sorry…" He said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Butters nodded. "It's okay, Stan. I'm feeling better about Bradley now." He smiled weakly again. "I won't tell anyone about you and Kenny if you don't want me to."

"Thanks, Butters. We owe you…" Kenny said, also feeling a bit upset. "See you later."

"Bye fellas."

------

**A/N:** Okay, finally an update! Sorry, I have writer's block… read, review, and send me suggestions!


	14. Friends

**A/N: **WHOLYCRAPWRITER'SBLOCK. I'm really sorry I took so long to update, my lovely readers. Hit me with your frying pans or something. I deserve PAIN for making you wait so long! So, out of nothing, I pushed through my writer's block to come to this… if you enjoy, or even read it, I will be a failure! D:

The rest of the day went by slowly. The two boys were both thankful to Butters for keeping quiet about what he witnessed in the washroom. That only left them to figure out who spread the rumour.

"I'll ask Kyle," Stan said to Kenny after school, holding his boyfriend's hand gently. They were walking home together, and just before they parted, they started up this conversation.

"And I'll see if I can squeeze it out of Cartman," Kenny responded. Stan laughed. "Just don't do anything stupid," he said. Kenny smirked. "Like fuck an answer out of him? No, thanks."

"I'm serious."

"So am I!"

They stared at each other for a bit before laughing. Stan stood up on his toes to kiss Kenny's forehead. "Well, I'll see you later, okay?"

Kenny nodded. "See ya, Stan!"

--

Stan got to Kyle's house first of all. He knocked on the door quietly, hoping not to disturb anyone. Sheila Broflovski answered the door, looking at Stan in the kind, motherly way she used to when they were younger. "Hi Mrs. Broflovski, is Kyle home?" Stan asked, hoping he was.

"Oh yes of course, Stan! He's in his room right now." She stepped aside to let her son's best friend in, to which he quickly did. "Thanks!" He said, speeding off up the stairs.

"Kyle?" He called, knocking on the redhead's bedroom door before entering.

"Come in."

Stan pushed to door open tentatively, looking at his friend at they computer. "… Hey," he said, not coming in more than a few inches. "Look, I'm sorry…"

"No, dude, I'm sorry," Kyle said, smiling up at Stan. "I was being an asshole. I mean, I should have supported you and Kenny."

"Yeah, you… wait, no, its okay Kyle! But I have to ask…"

"… I guess I was just… you know, a little jealous."

"That's great and all Kyle, but… Hang on a sec." Stan paused, looking at Kyle as if he were crazy. _"Jealous? _Wait a second, Kyle. You're not…"

"No, I'm not gay!" Kyle said, laughing. "I mean, I guess I'm jealous because if you and Kenny are going out, then that means you have less time to spend with me. So he'll have all your attention."

Stan blushed. That wasn't so bad… at least Kyle wasn't a homophobe! "Well, I'm sorry I yelled at you before. I didn't think you were upset because of that."

"Well, I was a little pissed that you didn't tell me right away," Kyle admitted. _Aha!_ Stan thought. _So I was right!_

"But, in the end, I guess I know why you didn't tell." He nodded, as if concluding his thoughts.

"So… you didn't tell anyone we were going out, did you?" Stan asked, suddenly scared again; All his happiness and comfort gone in an instant. Kyle's eyes widened. "No! No way, dude, I'd never tell anyone something personal like that unless you said it was cool!"

Stan was touched. "Thanks, Kyle. You're the best."

"Not as good as Kenny though, right?" Kyle said stubbornly. He looked at Stan and laughed. Stan joined in the laughter, and knew they'd continue to be Super Best Friends.

--

Kenny decided to phone Cartman instead of going to see him. He went home right away, took a quick 4 hour nap, and called up his fat friend. "Hello?" He heard fro the other end of the line.

"Hey, Fatass!" Kenny practically screamed into the receiver. "What's up?!"

"Ouch! Hey, Kenneh, do ya have to yell?!" Cartman replied. Kenny nodded, though Cartman couldn't see. "Yup!" He yelled again.

"Then I'm hangin' up."

"No, don't!" Kenny said. "I'll stop yelling."

"Good. Now what is it, fag?"

Kenny sighed. "How did you… Well, who told you about me and Stan?"

Eric laughed. "Why, Kenneh, did you forget?" Carmtan asked.

"Don't play around. Who told you?" Kenny was desperate for an answer. He was ready to kill whoever it was. "C'mon, Cartman, tell me!"

"No, I think I'd rather not," Cartman said. "If you really wanna know, then ask Clyde." He laughed. "Or was it _Craig…? _Maybe it was neither of them. It could have been Jimmy. Or maybe Wendy or Bebe…"

Kenny's head hurt. "What? So… you think it was one of them that told?"

"No, I know who told. But I think it'd be easier if you asked them." And the fat kid hung up.

"… Shit."

--

After another catnap, Kenny decided to phone Clyde. Clyde simply said 'Cartman told me.' He called Craig, and Craig said Clyde told him. Jimmy had heard it from Cartman. Kenny knew it wasn't one of the girls, because they didn't have anything to do with the guys unless they were flirting, dating, or having sex. So he called Cartman back.

"Tell me who told you."

Cartman's smirk could be heard from the other line. "Did you call everyone else?"

"Yes. Almost all of them heard from you." Kenny was getting impatient and annoyed. "Just spit it out and tell me who told you!"

"Why, Kenneh, I'm surprised you don't remember!" Cartman said, whiny baby-voice pushing Kenny closer to the edge.

"Just fucking tell me!" The blonde boy spat.

"Oh, silly Kenneh. _You_ told me, of course."

--

**A/N: ** Wow. I swear, this wasn't planned it just kind of came out. I forced the writer's block away, and left it open for more chapters. Yay! So hopefully updates will become regular again. Thanks for sticking with me!

Please review to reward me for finally updating! xD;;


	15. Frustration

Kenny didn't know what to do.

First of all, finding out that _he_ was in fact the one that told Cartman about him and Stan was enough to make his skin crawl. What would he do if Stan found out? What would Stan _say? _Kenny decided he never wanted to find out. Stan would dump him. He knew it. Kenny took in a deep breath. How could this have happened? He hadn't been out drinking lately, and especially not with Cartman…

Kenny sighed deeply and walked out of his room. He had kept his coat and hood on even while he was home, and decided that he'd go out and visit someone.

So he found himself at Kyle's house 20 minutes later.

"What?!"

Kyle's response to Kenny's story was basically what the blonde had expected, albeit a tad louder. "Yeah," Kenny said, "Apparently I told Cartman about me and Stan…"

"And you Don't remember it?" Kyle asked, tilting his head a little and putting a finger to his chin in thought. Kenny shook his head in response. "Nope, not at all," he said simply. "I guess I must have been drunk…"

"I thought you weren't going to drink anymore."

"I haven't for at least a month! …As far as I can remember, anyway." That was what troubled the poor boy the most. He couldn't remember getting drunk, but he couldn't think of another excuse as to why he'd tell such a sadistic pig about his relationship with Stan. It didn't make sense.

"What if Cartman was lying?" Kyle asked quietly. Kenny barely heard his Jewish friend. Still, he thought about the suggestion, and it seemed to make sense. He had to know, though:

Why did Cartman lie, and who really told him?

-----

The rest of the day passed uneventfully for the two boys. Kenny was still uneasy about this entire ordeal, and Stan just wanted to know the truth. Kyle was also curious, but he decided to look into it on his own (or so Kenny had suspected).

Kenny needed something to calm himself down, so the first thing that came to mind was death.

_Nah, I don't really feel like dying,_ he thought. He hated getting killed, anyway. The only thing it was good for was a day or two off of school, but other than that…

He snuck into his brother's room and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Kevin was stupid, he wouldn't notice if something was missing until he looked for it. But by then Kenny would put the box back, and Kevin would think that he used the last fag himself, not Kenny.

Kenny liked that about Kevin.

He took out the last cigarette in Kevin's pack and lit it, enjoying the smoke. Smoking was a rare thing for Kenny; he didn't easily get addicted to things – in fact, he could go long periods of time without drinking or smoking or any other bad habits like that. Besides, Stan hated it when he smoked.

------

That night, Kenny had another dream about Stan. This time, though, it went a bit further: he'd actually have his mouth around Stan's length, having his way with it… but then, he wouldn't have enough and would pull away (after Stan had filled Kenny with his essence) to go even _further_…

That's where it stopped that night. Kenny let out an anguished sigh. He knew Stan wasn't ready for that – Stan had pushed away quite a few of Kenny's advances thus far, and probably wouldn't accept them any time soon.

Kenny ruffled his own golden locks in agitation. He had no clue if Stan knew what was going on. Was Stan doing this on purpose?

Did he even know he was torturing Kenny?

But then Stan couldn't possibly know. He seemed way too innocent to know. He sighed, picking up the phone and calling Stan before school. "Hey," he said when he heard his boyfriend's voice, "Stan, wanna meet at my place and go to school from there?"

"Sure," Stan said, agreeing soon enough. He sounded tired; maybe he forgot to set his alarm last night?

"Tired?" Kenny teased. Stan couldn't see Kenny sticking out his tongue and winking, unfortunately. Stan simply groaned in response. Wow, he sounded exhausted. "What were you doing, Stan?" Kenny asked. "Jerking off?"

"Kenny!" That woke him up. Whoa, wait… _was _Stan jerking off?

"_Were you?!"_

"No! Actually, I was up late last night doing homework, and my dad was drunk and had friends over…"

"But yesterday wasn't a weekend…"

"Try telling dad."

The boys both laughed. Stan hung up first and Kenny once again became nothing more than a large mass of sexual frustration.

Well, aside from that, he needed to put some pants on, but didn't want to get out of his bed. He also considered changing the shirt under his parka (he'd worn it to bed, of course). It was an old T-shirt sporting a band name, probably some smooth jazz band from before. Maybe Coldplay? He couldn't remember any more.

He rolled out of his bed onto the floor, then picked his lazy butt off the ground and went to get dressed.

------

Half an hour later Kenny was dressed, barely fed, and out the door on his way to Stan's. He wasn't exactly chipper this morning, what with all the annoyance he'd been put through upon waking. Over-thinking thins always made everything more complex.

"Hey Kenny!"

Stan was walking towards him, clad in his usual brown jacket and hat in spite of the weather actually being warm today for once.

"Hey Stan," Kenny greeted, smiling as best he could given his current frustration.

Stan put a gloved hand in Kenny's to give it a squeeze before setting off towards the high school. Kenny couldn't take it any more. Stan was just too cute for his own good.

He stopped Stan by blocking his path, leaned in and kissed him hard, pushing his tongue between soft, perfect lips to feel around and memorize every little detail. Stan hadn't pushed away: good sign, so Kenny continued.

Finally, they pulled apart and Stan ran away, laughing and shouting back, "C'mon, we'll be late! I don't want you to fail!" And Kenny had to agree, otherwise they wouldn't graduate together.

Though at the time, he would have rather pushed Stan down and had his way with him, not caring who saw. His eye twitched to find that the idea was making him increasingly uncomfortable. In fact, his pants were getting a little tighter.

But as he followed Stan to school, Kenny really had to wonder: was he doing this because he was attracted to Stan, or did he just want a lay out of him?

**A/N**: Sorry for not updating sooner. Ugh, writer's block, and won't even let me post new chapters. Stories, sure, but not chapters.

Anyway, hopefully I can squeeze an update for _something_ in before Christmas, be it this story, a new one or Suicide. Ugh, I'm so busy that I doubt I'll be able to, but here's hoping!

Love you all! Happy Holidays!


	16. Fanfiction

**A/N: **I know I haven't updated in a kajillion years, and I know you all probably hate me, but this story's plot kinda got lost around chapter 12, I realize. I went really off-track. So, while I try to redirect this plot train, you get another filler chapter. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me too much; I'll try to update faster. I'm really busy with my honours courses, but I haven't forgotten any of you or this story. So, enough with my excuses, let's get on with the story!

------

The school day was only half-over, and already Kenny felt infinitely better with himself. Good thing, too, or he was sure he'd explode and be sent to Hell. Again.

He poked at the inedible contents of his lunch, wondering what the hell his mom had packed him that morning. Not like they had much money to spare, but hey, Kenny had to eat some time. Everyone else was staring at his lunch, too. "What do you call that?" Kyle asked timidly. Kenny blinked. "Umm… food? I think."

The three boys laughed. It was a good day so far. Kenny had gotten his math test back and got a D on it, thus bringing up his usual mark of an F. Butters had spoken to him for a bit, and he'd even made some perverted jokes to some girls that giggled at him. Good day, good day.

At least, it was 'till now: Cartman was coming their way. Kenny's mouth watered at the sight: the boys' friend had two burgers, three containers of fries, a milkshake, and two pudding cups. "I see you're cutting down, fatass," Kyle said, accenting his speech with a roll of the eyes.

"Yeah, well just because some of us can't afford food unlike me -"

"- with the money your mom makes as a crack-whore -"

"Ay, respect mah authoritah, Stan!" He said, slapping the black-haired boy in the back of the head. Stan laughed and Kenny saw him high-five Kyle behind their backs. He smiled to himself, unseen from under his hood. "Anyways, as I was saying," Cartman drawled, "Just because some of you can't afford this glorious meal like I can, doesn't mean I should hide that fact."

Kenny blinked. "Yay, thanks Eric, I'm starving!" He yelled, grabbing one of Cartman's burgers and biting into it immediately. "You're so great for sharing!"

"Ay! That's mine, asshole!" Cartman exclaimed. Too late now. He wouldn't bother trying to get his half-eaten burger back. "Damn, you eat fast, Kenny!" Kyle said. Kenny responded with a noisy bite and flipped Kyle off. "What he means," Stan said, "Is 'shut up, you, I'm hungry.'"

They laughed.

Oh yeah. Today was a great day.

------

Kenny walked Stan home again, casually resting an arm around the shorter boy's shoulder. He often teased Stan about his height, just to make himself seem like a jerk. Stan hated it, but he couldn't really stay mad at his boyfriend for long. They walked up the small path to Stan's house and looked at each other for a moment. "Well, Stan…" Kenny started. "I guess I'll see you -"

"Wanna come in?" Stan interrupted. Kenny blinked. "Uh… sure?" he replied. Why not? Stan looked a bit uneasy, though. _Shit, he'd better not want to break up with me,_ he thought. Stan just grinned and opened the door, leading Kenny inside by the arm. "C'mon!"

------

They were in Stan's room. Stan was on the computer, looking something up (Kenny later found out that he was reading fanfiction. Upon realizing this fact Kenny decided that he had the cutest nerdy boyfriend _ever_). Stan blushed. "S-Sorry. One of my favourite stories was updated, and –"

"It's all right. What did you want me to come in for?"

Stan blushed again. "Ahh… n-nothing. Forget it. You can leave if you want…"

"Bullshit," Kenny swore. He smiled and kissed Stan full on the lips, glad to have his boyfriend respond. They broke apart, Kenny's tongue still partway out from between his lips. "Wanna tell me now?" he asked. Stan smirked (Kenny decided he liked this look better than the innocent 'I'm-reading-fanfics' look) and stood up. "No," he said deviously. Kenny glared as Stan sat back down on his bed. The blonde raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing…?" He asked. Stan laughed and slowly unzipped his coat. "Nooothin'," Stan sang, lying down on his bed.

Kenny stood up. "Stan -"

"Come here, you."

This had to be a dream. Kenny pinched himself. Stan looked so innocently erotic in that position, his coat parted and shirt riding up just enough to reveal Stan's flat stomach… it almost drove Kenny over the edge. He practically ran over to Stan and knelt over him. "Let's see… where are you going with this?"

"That depends," Stan replied. "How far do you want to go?"

"… All the way and back," he replied. All the miseries of the previous few days fled from Kenny's mind as he took in everything before him. He slid his hands under Stan's shirt and smirked. He ran his fingers up and down his lover's skin, feeling every inch and loving every second of it. Stan made small pleasured whimpers below him, making Kenny want to hear more and more. He wanted to drown in those noises…

Stan jerked suddenly. "Kenny…" he whimpered. "P-please-"

Kenny stopped. "Please what?" he asked, confused. Stan reached up and pulled Kenny in closer to kiss him. They stayed connected for quite a while, ravaging each other's mouths and cutting each other off from the world around them. Kenny pulled away. "I get it," he whispered huskily.

"Good," Stan replied. "Now… let's finish this."

------

Kenny awoke an hour or so later – 5pm – to the sound of his cell phone. He picked it up, only to find that nobody was there. He checked the time and realized he needed to be getting home. "Stan," he whispered, leaning over the sleeping form of his boyfriend, "I have to go. See you later, okay?" Kenny leaned down and kissed Stan's cheek. Stan laughed a little in his sleep. "Okay…" he responded, as if he were waking up. Kenny knew he wasn't by the loud snore he gave off after. He stood up and left the house, waving to Mr. and Mrs. Marsh as he left.

His phone rang again.

This time, Kenny caught it, and answered before the caller hung up. "Hello?"

"Ay, Kenneh," Cartman answered. Normally this would have bothered the blonde, but today he was feeling happy with himself. "What is it, fatass?" he replied.

Cartman said nothing for a moment. Kenny asked again. "I was just wonderin' if you wanted to hang out… but you never picked your phone up. Were you with Stan?" he asked. Kenny growled a little.

"…Yeah," he replied. Cartman laughed. "I knew it. You're such a fag. Well, wanna hang out anyway?"

"Not really."

"Awww, why not?"

"'Cause I have to be home by now. I'm making dinner tonight, and my parents are probably wasted, hungry, and worried about me," Kenny replied as if it were an everyday thing. His tone implied it was an event as common as seeing the sky.

"Oh. Fine, then," Cartman muttered, hanging up.

The next day Kenny heard a nasty rumour being spread about him sleeping with Stan.

------

**A/N: **Ha ha! I bet I got your hopes up there with that little almost-sex scene. I have no intention of bringing this story above its current rating – at least not right now. Maybe another time I'll come back, rewrite it, and add sex. Mm, you'd like that, wouldn't you, you perverts?

Well, review, and hopefully I'll have another update soon.


End file.
